


DMDHPCOAS12EARLY-LATE1990'SCNCN/HBARC

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: DMDHPCOA [2]
Category: Cartoon Cartoons/Early Cartoon Network Shows, Housepets!
Genre: F/M, HousePets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: FIDO AND THE GANG GET REUNITED WITH TOM AS THEY START PLANNING THIER PARTY BUT THIER REUNION DOES NOT LAST LONG WHEN BOTH OF THIER RIVALS RETURN AS WELL AS SOME OLD FRIENDS HOWEVER THINGS GET CRAZY WHENCOUURAGW ALONG WITH SOMEE OF THE WORST CARTOON NETWORK VILLAINS RETURNED WHEN PEANUT REVIVE THEM DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING HOUSEPETS BELONGS TO RICK GRIFFIN www.housepetscomic.comwww.nautiljon.com/paroles/kame…
Relationships: Bino/Girl Mr Bigglesworth Aka BiggleStar, Fido Byron/Sabrina D'Angelo, Peanut Butter Sandwich/Grape Jelly Sandwich/Maxwell
Series: DMDHPCOA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712788





	1. HELP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY TOM JERRY WILL EITHER BE ACTORS AND ARE BOTH GOOD FRIENDS WITH SPIKE OR

TODD HABBERKORN AS FIDO BYRON  
BEN SHWARTZ AS PEANUT  
LARA JILL MILLER AS SABRINA D'ANGELO SARAH NANCHENNY AS GRAPE  
JERMY SHADA AS BINO KARISHAD&KEVIN FINN'S VOICE HADEN WALTCH AS BIGGLESTAR AKA THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH  
ADAM MCARTHUR AS MARVIN ALBERT/HUCKLEBERRY HOUND

JASON RITTER AS TIGER ALBERT-FOX LIDBERG FIDDLER&COURAGE BAGGE  
KRISTEN SCHALL AS KEYBOARD ALLIE'S RIDER STRONG AS LESTER&SGTRALPH  
MATT LANTER AS OFFICER MUNGOBORIS&SATAU FLAH THOMPSON'S VOICE ERINFITZGERALD AS JESSICA&MAY  
VILLAINS/RIVALS  
WILL FREDILE AS JATA-PETE THE GRIFFINJOEL/KING&KEENE MILTON GREGG CIPS AS MAX STEVEN JAY BLUME AS DALLAS JP'S VOICE &JEFF FLAMEDRAMON'S VOICE RIDER STRONG AS KARISHAD&LESTER GREY GRIFFIN AS DUTCHES AZULA'S VOICE MATT LANTER AS BORIS-MUNGU&SATAU FLASH'S VOICE FIDO'S P.OV. CHAPTER 1 REUNION  
FIDO'S P.O.V. I WAS IN MY ROOM WATCHING TOM AND JERRY WHILE WORKING ON MY FAN MANGA I WAS STILL STRUGGLING ON TOM'S HOUMAN FORM HMMMAYBEMEDUIMSPIKEDHAIR" THAT'S WHEN IGOTACALL FROM THE SANDWICH HOUSE I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND AWNSERED IT IT WAS PEANUT  
HELLO?"  
HEYFIDO"  
OH HEY PEANUT WHAT'SUP?"  
NOTHING MUCHYOU?"  
STILL WORKING ON TOM'S HUMAN FORM"  
I SAID SIGHING OHWELLANYLUCK?" NOPEARGHICANDECIEDONAHAIRSTYLE"  
I SAID BANGING MY HEAD ON THE DESK  
SOWHATAREYOUDOING?" SAMEONLYWORKINGONHUMANCOURAGE" HAIROREYECOLOR?" EYECOLORHAVEYOUASKEDYOURDAD?" YEPHAVEYOUASKEDYOURPARENT'S?" YEPTHEYSAIDISHOULDGOWITHPURPLE" WHATDIDYOURFATHERSAY?" ISHOULDLOOKATHISPERSONALITY"  
I SAID DOING AIR QUOTES LOOKATHISPERSONALTY?"  
PEANUT ASKED CONFUSED IKRHOWCANYOUDOTHATANYWAY?" HMMHEYWHYDON'TYOUCOMEOVER?" PEANUT SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS GOODIDEAI'LLASKMYDAD" OKLETMEASKMYDADFIRST" HEYDADISITOKIFIGOTOPEANUT'SHOUSE?" WHYANOTHERPLAY?"  
HE ASKED JOKINGLY NOIWANNASHOWHIMMYIDEA'SFORTOM" GOODIDEALET'SGO" SWEETI'LLGOTELLPEANUT" UHAFTERWEASKEARLANDJILL"  
HE SAID STOPPING ME GOODIDEA DADSAIDIT'SOKBUTWEHAVETOASLEARL" I'LLASKHIM" HEYDADIDITOKIFFIDOCOMESOVER" WHYANOTHERPLAY?" NOIT'SABOUTWHATRYANTOLDFIDO" WHYISITBAD?"  
MORELIKECONFUSING" SUREBUTYOUHAVETOEXSPLAINWHY" UNDERSTOOD"  
I SAID NODDING MY HEAD HESAIDYESBUTWEHAVETOTELLHIM" IWASPLANNINGONDOINGTHATANYWAY" OHRIGHT" FIDO'S P.O.V. WHATHESAY?" HESAIDIT'SFINEBUTWEHAVETOTELLYOU" A FEW MINUTES LATER SOWHAT'SUP?"  
WE EXCHANGED LOOKS AND NODDED LOOKATHISPERSONALTYREALLY?"  
PEANUT ASKED ANDJUSTHOWAREWEGOINGTODOTHAT?"  
IASKED DISCARDING MY GLASSES PEANUT CROSSED HIS ARM'S AND NODDED HIS HEAD IN AGREEMENT PEANUT'S P.O.V. THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE PHONE RING I'LLGETIT" I SAID RUNNING OVER TO AWNSER THE PHONE MOSHIMOSH"  
AHAHAHAHAVINGROUBLEPĪANATSUSAN?" Darasu o nani o shitaidesu ka? DARASU NO MIOSHITAIKA?" HEARDYOURMAKINGATOM&JERYANIME"  
YEAHSO?" MAYBEICOULDHELP" IHAVENOIDEAWHATHAIRSTYLHESHOULD"  
EHKAMIGATA?" HE ASKED CONFUSED I'MMAKINGTHEMMAGICALBOYS/GIRLS" WELLACTUALLYFIDOISMAKINGHIM" I'MDOINGCOURAGE" OHWELLHAVEYOUTRIEDASKING?"  
YESHEDIDTWICEANDSTILLNOTHING"  
WELLSOUHHLATER"  
HE SAID HANGING UP YEAHDADSPEAKENGLISH"  
I SAID HMMTHATISAGOODAUESTION"  
WHATITHINKITMEANSIS"  
WHAT YOUR HAIR AND EYES SAY ABOUT YOU"  
MY DAD SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS  
OHHHH WELLWHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US THAT?"  
WE BOTH ASKED  
YOU WEREN'T BEING SPACACIFIC"  
DAD SAID  
OH"  
THANKS DAD"  
I SAID HUGGING HIM RUNNING BACK DOWNSTAIRS TO FINISH IT  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
HE CALLED BACK LAUGHING TO HIMSELF  
PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE I WAS SHOWING MOM AND DAD MY DRAWING OF HIM UH PEANUT?"  
YES DAD?" I ASKED TALE WAGGING  
WHY IS COURAGE BLUE?"  
UHH BECAUSE HE'S A BOY?"  
GRAPE NODDED  
DAD SLOWLY GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO THE PHONE AND DAILED RAYAN JEFF JAKE JERRY JEFF WAS IN THE LIVING ROOM  
WHEN THE PHONE WENT OFF HE WALKED OVER TO THE PHONE TO AWNSER IT  
HELLO?"  
HEY JEFF"  
HEY RYAN WHAT'S UP?"  
WELL"  
OH HOLD ON I'M GETTING ANOTHER CALL" IT'S OK PUT HIM ON"  
RIGHT HELLO?"  
IT'S EARL WE HAVE A PROBLEM"  
HUH PROBLEM WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM MY DAD ASKED IT'S COURAGE PEANUT GAVE HIM BLUE HAIR  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
THEY ALL ASKED FREAKINGOUT YEP"  
I THINK IT'S TIME WE GO FOR A TRIP TO THE MALL"  
MY DAD SAID  
PEANUT'S MAX'S MARVIN TIGER'S AND FOX'S DAD NODDED THIER HEADS IN AGREEMENT AND ALL HUNG UP HEY FIDO WANNA GO FOR A RIDE TO THE MALL?"  
I RAN INTO THE ROOM TALE WAGGING AS SOON AS I HEARD THOES WORDS  
YES PLEASE"  
WELL THEN LET'S GET GOING"  
HE SAID PUTTING MY LEASH ON ME  
AFTER PUTTING IT ON ME WE WALKED OUT TO THE VAN  
AFTER BUCKELING UP HE STARTRD IT AND DROVE AWAY  
WE FINNALY MADE IT TO THE MALL I WAS SO EXCITED I RAN INTO THE MALL  
LUCKILY NO BODY WAS IN MY WAY WE FOUND SABRINA MARVIN TIGER KING FOX ZACH JOEY MAX AND MUNGO BUT NO PEANU GRAPE OR TAROT  
HUH SO YOU GUYS ARE HERE TOO?"  
THEY ALL NODDED THIER HEADS YES BUT WHERE'S PEANUT AND GRAPE?"  
IASKED PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS OVER BY THE DVD'S  
I BENT DOWN AND PICKED UP SOME COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG DVDS  
BUT THE PLASTIC WAS ALREADY OFF HUH COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG?"  
AND JUST LIKE THAT THE WHOLE STOR BECAME FOGGY  
AND WINDY  
AUGHH"  
I SCREAMED SHEIALDING MY EYE'S PRETTY SOON WIND STARTED BLOWING  
AND 7 COLORED RAYS SHOT OUT  
THEY WERE PINK RED ORANGE GREEN DARK BLUE GREEN AND YELLOW  
3 OF THEM HIT ME GRAPE AND OUR PARENTS  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER I WAS ASLEEP ON THE GROUND  
I SLOWLY GROGGIGLY OPENED MY EYE'S AHHUH WHERE AM I WHO AMI?"  
I ASKED GETTING UP LOOKING AROUND THE AREA  
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF SCREAMING  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
GASP ASH"  
I SAID RUNNING TO THE TOY SECTION BUT INSTEAD OF IT ILWAS A CAT  
ONLY HE HAD VIOLET FUR WITH A WHITE TUMMY AND YELLOW EYE'S  
GASP THE DOG?"  
I NODDED MY HEAD SHE RAN OVER TO ME BUT SHE WAS STOPPED WHEN THE WIND STARTED WHISPERING MY NAME  
THEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF RUNNING KITTY GOT BEHIND ME  
IT WAS NINJA ONLY INSTEAD OF THE TRADITIONAL BLACK HIS WAS BLACK  
WITH RED ACCENTS GO GET HIM DOG"  
SHE SAID CHEERING ME ON  
I NODDED MY HEAD AND WALKED OVER TO FACE HIM WE BOTH BOWED TO EACHOTHER TAKING OUR FIGHTING STANCE'S HE CHARGED FULL SPEED SWINGING HIS FIST AT ME IGOT OUT OF THE WAY SIDEKNEEING HIMIN THE STOMACH  
YEAH KICK HIS BUTT CUTE DOG"  
THAT'S WHEN HEARD THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER THE VOICE CAME FROM A GREEN DRAGON SHE WORE A PERIWINKLE TANGTOP  
TAN PANTS HER EYES WERE EMERALD GREEN  
YOU CALL THAT CHEERING SHE ASKED MOCKINGLY  
OH AND LIKE YOU CAN DO BETTER SHOW ME THEN"  
GLADLY"  
SHE SAID SNAPPING HER FINGER'S  
PRETTY SOON SHE WAS DRESSED AS A CHEERLEADER  
AND STARTED CHEERING REAL LOUDLY  
I MANAGED TO DOGE HIS SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE KICK  
NINJA SNAPSIDEKICK HIYEAH"  
AN HOUR LATER I HAVE HAD ENOUGH AND USED THE KARATE KID CRANE KICK ANOTHER CAT RAN OVER TO HIM HELPING HIM BACK UP TO HIS FEET  
ANATA WA kono-jikan o mamotte SHIMATTA KAMO SHIREMASENGA-JI WA ANATA GA SHIAWASE NI NARANAI TOKINIHA"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION  
YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME THIS TIME BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY"  
THAT'S RIGHT THIS LOST WAS ONLY A ONE TIME THING NEXT TIME HE WON'T LOSE"  
SHE SAID RUNNING AFTER HIM  
I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO HER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
YEAH THANKS AGAIN FOR SAVING BUNNY"  
A FEW MINUTES LATER OUR EYE'E RETURNED TO NORMAL  
OH THERE YOU ARE PEANUT SORRY I PICKED UP THE DVD  
COME ON LET'S GET BACK"  
RIGHT"  
GRAPE SAID NODDING  
WE RAN TO THE SNACK SECTION I FOUND HIM DAD"  
GRAPE'S P.O.V.  
WE THEN TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO A VERY BEATING UP FIDO  
YEAH SO HAVE I" HE SAID GLARING AT HIM FIDO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"  
HUH DONT YOU REMBER ANYTHING?"  
FUDO ASKED PEANUT AND ME JUST SHRUGGED

ALL I REMEMBER IS FINDING THIS DVD I SAID SHOWING THEM THE DVD I FOUND  
OHHHHHHH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"  
MAX SAID ACTUALLY IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I FOUND IT"  
EH?"  
ALL I REMEMBER IS FINDING IT SAYING THE NAME "  
AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNEW YOU WERE ON THE GROUND?"  
KING SAID TRYING TO UNDERSTAND  
YEAH I HAVE NO IDEA WHO OPENED IT OR WHY"  
I BELIEVE HIM"  
FIDO SAID INSPECTING THE DVD  
WE SHOULD TELL OUR PARENTS"  
KING SAID TELL US?"  
THEY ALL ASKED IN UNISON  
THIS"  
PEANUT SAID SHOWING HIM  
HMM LOOKS SOMEBODY ALREADY OPENED IT"  
DO YOU KNOW WHO?"  
RYAN ASKED  
NO IDEA IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I FOUND IT  
WE EXPECTED DAD TO BE ANGRY BUT INSTED  
THAT'S MY BOY GOOD DOG PEANUT"  
HE SAID PETTING HIM ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S CHECK OUT"  
AFTER CHECKING OUT WE ALL DROVE BACK TO OUR HOUSE  
DAD WAS SO EXCITED HE RAN INTO THE HOUSE SUPER FAST SPEED  
WE ALL JUST SHRUGGED AND RAN IN AFTER HIM  
AFTER PUTTING EVERYTHING AWAY WE WALKED INTO THE TV ROOM  
UHH PEANUT WHY DON'T YOU GO GET US SOME POPCORN ALOT OF POPCORN"  
PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
I NODDED MY HEAD AND RAN INTO THE KITCHEN  
WHILE WAITING FOR IT I RAN UP TO MY ROOM TO GET MY DRAWING SET  
PUTTING IT IN MY BAG AND RAN BACK DOWNSTAIRS  
LUCKILY I GOT THERE BEFORE IT WAS BURNT  
GRAPE VOULINTIRED TO HELP ME CARY THEM  
BUT MAX STUCK HIS FOOT OUT TRIPPING ME KNOCKING HER DOWN TOO  
I LANDED RIGHT IN TOP OF HER THE TWO OF STARTED TO BLUSH  
FORTUNATELY WE SNAPPED OUT OF IT  
AFTER HELPING HER UP WE WALKED OVER TO THE COUCH  
BUT BEFORE I COULD SIT DOWN MAX PUSHED ME OFF  
HEY THAT'S NOT NICE"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER AND ANNOYANCE  
BUT HE JUST IGNORED ME AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER  
FOLDING HIS ARM'S LOOKING THE OTHER WAY  
THE FIRST EPISODE WE SAW WAS THE KATZ  
UH DAD SHOULDN'T THAT BE CATS NOT K.A.T.Z.?"  
FIDO ASKED CONFUSED  
QUIET"  
RYAN SHOUTED  
IT WAS SO LOUD IT SCARED ALL OF US EVEN GRAPE  
IT WAS SO SCARY SHE JUMPED INTO MY ARM'S  
ISN'T THAT HOW YOU SAY HIS NAME?"  
PEANUT ASKED CONFUSED  
NOT IN THIS SHOW"  
KING SAID WITH A SMIRK  
OHHHHHHH"  
ME AND PEANUT BOTH SAID  
SHHHH THE SHOW'S STARING"  
MY DAD SAID SUSHING US  
THIS LOOKS LIKE A CRUMMY WAY TO END A CRUMMY VACATION"  
AN ELDERLY MAN WITH GREEN OVERALL'S AND A ORANGE SHIRT  
WHO'S THAT MOM?"  
I ASKED POINTING TO HIM  
THAT'S EUSTACE BAGGE THE FARMER"  
OH BUT WHERE'S COURAGE?"  
YEAH I ALL I SEE IS A CUTE PINK DOG"  
ME AND FIDO ASKED  
BUT BEFORE THEY COULD AWNSER THE PHONE RANG  
I'LL GET IT"  
ISAID HOPPING OFF THE COUCH WALKING BACK INTO THE KITCHEN  
HELLO?"  
I ASKED AWNSERING THE PHONE  
WHERE ARE YOU PEANUT?"  
TAROT ASKED SHOUTING INTO THE PHONE  
LOOK I'M SORRY BUT YOU CAN STILL COME OVER"  
WHATEVER SHE SAID ANGRILY HANGING UP THE PHONE  
OK BYE"  
ISAID HANGING UP THE PHONE WHEN THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR  
I'LL GET IT GRAPE SAID GETTING UP OFF THE COUCH WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR  
GRAPE'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS TAROT HEY GRAPE"  
HELLO TAROT CAND I HELP YOU?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S GLARING AT HER  
I NEED TO TALK TO PEANUT"  
SHE SAID ABOUT?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S  
WHYHE MISSED OUR DATE OF COURSE"  
SHE SAID RATHER RUDELY  
UH YEAH THAT'S BECAUSEWATCHING COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG"  
THERE WAS A AWKWARD SILENCE BETWEEN US  
OH WELL CAN I JOIN YOU?"  
SORRY BUT GIRL'S WHO SNAP AT MY BROTHER CAN'T COME IN"  
LISTEN CAT I MAY NOT HAVE ALL MY MAGIC"  
AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?"  
I ASKED SMIRKING THE POINT IS YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK"  
SHE THEREATEND BEFORE WALKING AWAY  
OHH I'M SHAKING"  
I SAID SARCASTICALLY CLOSING IT WALKING IT BACK INTO THE FAMILY ROOM  
WHO WAS AT THE DOOR GRAPE PEANUT ASKED WALKING OVER TO ME  
DRAGON'S FORMAL AVATAR BUT DON'T WORRY I TOOK CARE OF IT"  
OK COOL"  
PEANUT SAID HAPPILY  
WALKING WITH ME BACK INTO THE FAMILY ROOM  
DID DID SHE JUST KNOCK HIM OUT WITH A TENNESS RACKET?"  
FIDO ASKED CONFUSED  
HEHE YUP"  
KING SAID POPPING SOME POPCORN INTO HIS MOUTH  
OK TIME FOR EPISODE NUMBER 2"  
JATA/KATZ'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK IN FERAGA I WAS WAKING UP UGH HUH WHAT HAPPENED ME ARGH MY HEAD I SAID RUBBING MY HEAD MAYBE SOME FRESH AIR WILL HELP"  
I SAID GETTING OUT OF BED WALKING UPSTAIRS I STOPPED WHEN I SAW GREEN COIN I WALKED OVER TO IT PICKING IT UP  
WAIT NOW IREMBER THAT MUTT WHO STOLE MY FORMER GIRL"  
HE MUST BE BEHIND THIS NEXT TIME WE MEET HE WELL PAY"  
I SAID MAKING A FIST  
WHEN I LOOKED UP I SAW A RAY OF RED LIGHT  
IT FLEW ACROSS THE SKY THEN IT FLEW DOWN COMING RIGHT AT ME  
WHO DARES TO UGH"  
SUDDENLY IMAGAGES OF A RED CAT WITH BLUE STRIPES ROBE FLASHED IN MY HEAD WHEN I FINALLY OPENED MY EYE'S THEY TURNED RED NARROWING MY EYES  
MEANWHILE A STRANGE FOX WAS WALKING THREW THE TOWN  
WHEN THE ORANGE LIGHT HIT HIM IN THE BACK  
KARISHAD/CAJUNFOX'S P.O.V.  
IMAGESE OF CAJUNFOX FLASHED THROUGH MY MIND THEN MY EYE'S  
TURNED EMERALD GREEN  
OHHHWEE WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED THAT'S WHEN A COUPLE OF CAT'S WALKED BY EXCUSE ME"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THEM ONE WAS A CALICO WITH A DARK GRAY COLLAR  
HIS TAGE WAS BIG VIOLIN THE OTHER WAS A DARK GRAY CAT HER COLLAR WAS WHITE AND INSTEAD OF A VIOLIN HER TAG WAS SHAPED LIKE A KEYBOARD  
CAN QE HELP YOU FOX?"  
HE ASKED YEAH CAN YOU POINT ME TO WHERE THE FOREST IS?"  
IT'S UH OVER THERE BY THE TREES"  
SHE SAID POITNTING TO THE TREES I TRUELY THANKYA"  
WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE FOREST HE ASKED SO I CAN GET A GOOD LOOK AT MYSELF THEY BOTH EXCHANGED LOOKS OF PUZZLEMENT  
WELL ALLRIGHT YOUR WELCOME THEY SAID WALKING AWAY  
I HEADED OFF TO THE FORREST I STOPPED WHEN I CAME ACROSS A STREAM  
I HESATATED LOOKING DOWN THEN I LET OUT SCREAM  
OH CRAP MY SUN GLASSES"  
THAT PEASKY DOG MUST HAVE TAKEN THEM  
I SAID GIVING THE WATER A GOOD SLAP HE'LL PAY FOR THAT"  
BUT IN THE MEANTIME I MIGHT ASWELL GO GET SOME NEWONES"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY HMM NOW LET'S SEE WHERE THE MALL IS"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A LARGE BULDING BEHIND ME  
THEN I LOOKED DOWN AT MY SELF REMBERING THAT I'M A FOX  
MAN I WISH I WAS A HUMAN INSTEAD"  
THEN I HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE  
I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT"  
THERE WAS A POOF ILOOKED DOWN TO SEE A CALLAR AROUND MY NECK  
HEY NOW WHAT'S THIS?"  
IT'S CALLED A CALLAR"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE WHERE THE VOICE WAS COMING FROM  
IT WAS A FOX WITH RED EYES AND NINETAILS  
WHO ARE YOU?"  
BOKU NOMAE WA GREATKETSUNI"  
GREATKETSUNI?"  
TADASHI I'M ONE OF THE GUARDIANS OF THIS UNIVERSE"  
I'M ALSO A FREIND OF TK AND MATT"  
SO HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?"  
I ALREADY HAVE"  
HUH?"  
THAT COLLAR YOU HAVE THAT'S YOUR HENSHIN DEVICE"  
HENSHIN DEVICE IN ORDER TO DO IT CALL OUT KARISHAD HOUSEPETS"  
HUH KARISHAD?"  
YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR SUNGLASSES YOUR JUST IN KARISHAD'S BODY"  
AND ALSO THIS PLACE IS OWEND BY FERRITS" WHOM KARISHAD WORKS FOR"  
SO ANIMAL'S ARE ALOUD IN THE BUILDING'S"  
OH"  
IN THAT CASE NEVERMIND  
I SAID WALKING AWAY  
SO THE DIGISTIEND OF HOPE HAS A NEW CANINE FRIEND"  
JUST WAIT UNTIL KATZ HEAR'S ABOUT THIS"  
MARVIN'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE IWAS AT SABRINA'S HOUSE I FOUND TAROT SITTING ALONE  
SHE WAS ON HER TABLET HEY"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO HER HEY MARVIN"  
SHE SAID STILL LOOKING AT IT  
WHATCHA UP TO?"  
NOTHING MUCH YOU?"  
SAME"  
SHE SAID WELL IN THAT CASE WANNA GO FOR A WALK?"  
IASKED CASUALLY  
SURE"  
SHE SAID GRABBING ME BY THE HAND DRAGGON ME UPSTAIRS AND OUT THE DOOR  
WHOA HEY SLOW DOWN"  
ISAID WALK NOT RUN"  
WE PASSED BY KARISHAD WHO WAS WALKING HOME  
OH HEY KARISHAD"  
HEY MAN HOW YOU DOING"  
HE SAID WAVING BACK TO ME  
A CAT AND DOG HOLDING HAND'S ISN'T THAT NICE?"  
WHAT A CAT AND DOG HOLDING HANDS?"  
WE FINALLY STOPPED WHEN WE GOT TO THE PARK  
WHAT THE HECK TAROT I SAID WALK NOT RUN  
ISAID BREATHING HEAVILY  
SORRY I JUST GOT EXCITED"  
WHAT HAPPENED ANYWAYS?"  
I ASKED  
THAT TOMBOY GRAPE WON'T LET ME IN"  
SHE SAID FOLDING HER ARMS  
WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
PEANUT MISSED OUR DATE"  
REALLY?"  
JUST SO HE CAN WATCH A STUPID CARTOON NETWORK SHOW"

HUH A STUPID CARTOON NETWORK SHOW REALLY?"  
YEAH IT'S ABOUT SOME PURPLE DOG"  
WELL YOU'RE NIT ALONE ANYMORE"  
I SAID TAKING HER HAND SHE LOOKED UP AT ME  
THANKYOU"  
YOU'RE WELCOME TAROT"  
I SAID SMILING AT HER BUT OUR MOMENT WAS INTERRUPTTED  
BY A STRANGE AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY  
OIIIIII TAROTTO CHAAAAN"  
HE SAID RUNNING STRAIT FOR HER LEAPING INTO THE AIR HUGGING HER  
WATASHI WA ANATA NI TAKUSAN NO TAROTTO CHAN O WASURETE SHIMATTA  
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)  
I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH TAROT"  
WATASHI WA ANATA WA AMARINI MO ANAT WA INAI KOTO O WASURETE INAI KAGIRI, WATASHI O DAKISHIMERU NO O YAMEYOU TO SHITE IMASEN KA?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP HUGGING ME UNTIL I SAID I MISSED YOU TOO AREN'T YOU  
SHE ASKED ANNOYED  
ĪIE"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
NOPE"  
HE SAID STILL HUGGING HER  
WATASHI WA ANATA O MINOGASHITE SHIMATTA"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
FINE I MISSED YOU TOO LET ME GO"  
MŌSUKOSHI NO BUN DAKE"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES PLEASE  
SORE WA TORIHIKI NO ICHIBUDE WANAI  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL  
SHE RIGHT YOU DID PROMISE HER YOU'D LET HER GO"  
I SAID  
KARISHAD'S P.O.V.  
VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH TAROT"  
WATASHI WA ANATA WA AMARINI MO ANAT WA INAI KOTO O WASURETE INAI KAGIRI, WATASHI O DAKISHIMERU NO O YAMEYOU TO SHITE IMASEN KA?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP HUGGING ME UNTIL I SAID I MISSED YOU TOO AREN'T YOU  
SHE ASKED ANNOYED  
ĪIE"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
NOPE"  
HE SAID STILL HUGGING HER  
WATASHI WA ANATA O MINOGASHITE SHIMATTA"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
FINE I MISSED YOU TOO LET ME GO"  
MŌSUKOSHI NO BUN DAKE"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES PLEASE  
SORE WA TORIHIKI NO ICHIBUDE WANAI  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL  
SHE RIGHT YOU DID PROMISE HER YOU'D LET HER GO"  
I SAID  
KARISHAD'S P.O.V.  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A ORANGE CAT  
WITH PURPLE EYES AND PURPLE COLLAR AND TAG  
ANTAHADARE KA NEKO?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
AND WHO ARE YOUCAT?"  
I ASKED NARROWING MY EYES FOLDING MY ARMS  
UH WHAT HE SAY ?"  
HE ASKED WHO YOU YOU ARE CAT  
UH HOW DO YOU SAY I'M A FRIEND OF SABRINA'S IN JAPANESE?"  
WATASHI WA SABURINA NO NAKAMA DESUKA WATASHI NO NAMAE No māvu~in ARUBĀTO  
SHE WHISPERED IN MY EAR  
AH WATASHIGA SABURINA NO NAKAMA ORE NO MAE NO MĀVUIN ARU"  
UH ACTUALLY IN JAPANESE YOU SAY YOU'RE LASY NAME FIRST"  
OH ORE NO MAE NO ARUBĀTO MAVUIN HAJIMEMASHITE  
MY NAME'S MARVIN ALBERT IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU"  
HUMPH"  
I SAID WALKING PASS HIM  
WATASHI WA ANATA GA WATASHI GA NEMURENAI KOTO O WASURENAI"  
I SAID WALKING HOME CLENCHING MY FIST IN ANGER  
WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF PANNICKED SCREAMING  
OH WHERE ARE THEY?"  
IT WAS KIX SHE WAS AIR QOUAT LOOKING FOR CRAIG AND DRAIG  
AKA PETE AND SPIRITDRAGON  
KID'S WHERE ARE YOU WHILE SHE WAS FREAKING OUT  
I SAW THEM TIP TOING PAST THEM SHHHHH"  
RIGHT"  
I MOUTHED NODDING MY HEAD YES  
SORRY I HAVE NO TIME  
I NEED TO BE ALONE"  
I SAID STORMING TO THE BASEMENT SLAMMING THE DOOR SHUT  
AND STORMING OFF DOWNSTAIRS  
SLAMMING MY FIST HARD INTO MY PILLOW  
MOSHI KARE GA WATASHI KARA NIGEYOU TO SURUNARA, WATASHI WA PINATSU O IMI SURU KARE WA BETSU NO KOTO O SHITE IRU TŌRAI"  
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)  
IF HE THINKS HE CAN STEAL TAROT AWAY FROM ME. I MEAN PEANUT  
HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING  
COMING"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY BOUKEN MORPHER  
BOUKENJA KARISHADSTATOUP"  
HYAKUBOUKENGERBOUKENBURAKU"  
A FEW SECONDS LATER IWAS AT THE ALBERT HOUSE WAITING FOR HIM  
I HID INSIDE HIS CLOSET WAITING FOR HIM TO COME HOME  
UNFORTUNATELY I FELL ASLEEP  
BUT I WOKE UP  
I HEARD FOOTSTEPS WALKING UP THE STEPS  
AFTER HE SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND HIM  
I JUMPED OUT  
UH CAN I HELP YOU?"  
HE ASKED STANDING THERE  
I SAID NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE TRADITIONAL HIYEAHING

AT FIRST HE SUGGESTED WE TALK THIS OUT BUT I WAS IN NO MOOD TO TALK  
I DON'T KNOI DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN BRING IT  
GO GALTIC"  
Watch "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Full Theme [High Quality]" on YouTube  
youtu.be/6tR7nAZwxeg  
GINGA RED MAVUIN"  
I RAN RIGHT AT HIM BUT HIM BEING A CAT HE JUST JUMPED FLIPPING OVER ME  
I CLEANCHED MY FIST THROWING A RIGHT HOOK AT HIM  
BUT HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY OF MY ATTACK  
SLAMMING HIS FOOT INTO MY STOMACH  
MAKING ME STUMBLE BACK A FEW FEET I QUICKLY RECOVERED  
BUT OUR FIGHT WAS INTERRUPTTED WHEN WE HEARD HIS OWNER WALK IN  
HEY MARVIN TIGER ZACH I'M HOME"  
HE CALLED FROM DOWNSTAIRS  
I TOOK MY CHANCE AND JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW AND WAS GONE  
MARVIN'S P.O.V.  
I WONDER WHO THAT GUY WAS"  
I SAID TURNING TO OPEN THE DOOR AND LEAVE MY ROOM  
I WALKED DOWNSTAIRS TO THE FAMILY ROOM  
AND FOUND TIGER HELPING DAD IN THE KITCHEN  
HOW WAS THE MALL DAD?"  
I ASKED WALKING UP TO THEM  
GOOD HOW WAS HERE?"  
HE ASKED  
AND WHY ARE YOU MORPHED?"  
TIGER ASKED  
NOTICING I WAS IN MY RANGER SUIT  
YEAH DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?"  
DAD ASKED CONCERNED  
YEAH SOME DUDE DRESSED AS OVERDRIVE BLACK ATTACKED ME"  
DID  
MY DAD ASKED  
NOT TOBAD JUST AFEW PUNCHES AND KICKS"  
I SAID SITTING DOWN I BETTER CALL THEM JUST IN CASE  
PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE IWAS IN THE LIVING ROOM  
WORKING ON THE MANGA WHEN I HEARD THE PHONE RING

UH HELLO?"  
HEY PEANUT"  
HEY GIRL BIGGLESWORTH WHAT'S UP?"

WORKING ON MY MAGICAL GIRL TRANSFORMATION FOR ONE OF DEEDEE'S BEST FRIENDS LILI"  
OH HOW'S IT GOING?"  
REALLY WELL I'M HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH THE 5Th POSITION THOUGH HOW'S DRAWING COURAGE GOING?"  
GREAT I'M ALMOST DONE NOW I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR FORM OH WELL WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?" I HAVE NO IDEA I'LL THINK I'LL CALL MEETING" WELL IF YOU DO YOU THINK ME AND KEYS COULD COME WE ARE THIER MODDLES AFTER ALL" SURE GOOD IDEA I'LL ASK MY MOM HEY MOM?" WAY AHEAD OF YOU THIER BE ARRIVING IN 11 MINUTES" THANKS MOM" 11 MINUTES LATER WE ALL GATHERED IN THE ALONG WITH OUR PARENTS OK SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?" I ASKED SHOWING THEM MY DRAWING OF COURAGE HE'S ALMOST CUTE AS BINO AND FOX" GIRL BIGGLESWORTH AND AND KEYS SAID BINO AND FOX JUST LOOKED AWAY TRYING TO HID THIER BLUSHES


	2. AWKWARD

EVERYBODY WHO THINKS WE SHOULD JUST PRETEND WE NEVER HEARD THAT RAISE YOUR PAW"  
I SAID RAISING MY HAND EVERYBODY EXCEPT OUR PARENTS AND KING RAISED THIERS OK SO ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR HIS SUIT?"  
HEY PEANUT WHERE'S THE COURAGE  
THE COWARDLY DOG DVD YOU BOUGHT?"  
I THINK IT'S ON TOP OF THE TV"  
PERFECT JEFF SAID GETTING UP OFF THE COUCH WALKING OVER TO THE TV TOSSING IT TO ME  
UH JEFF WERE DRAWING THEM AS HUMANS WITH ANIMALS FEATURES YOU KNOW LIKE OURS"

JUST LOOK AT THE COVER OF IT  
IMAGES OF POSSIBLE IDEAS STARTED FLOWING ACROSS MY MIND A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE READY ALRIGHT I'M READY  
FIDO I'M LEAVING THE DRAWING UP TO YOU"  
MY DAD PUSHED THE PLAY BUTTON ON THE TV  
https://youtu.be/JWIFc9Z7PJ8  
COURAGE CARTOONS CARTOONS SUUUUUUIT UP"  
I SHOUTED DOING A BUNCH OF KARATE/HIP-HOP MOVES A FIVE HOURS LATER IT WAS GRAPE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH AND KEY'S TURN AND SURPRISINGLY GRAPE DID A VERY GOOD JOB AS DEEDEE SHE LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL  
WHEN SHE DANCED HOW DID WE DO?"  
ABA UGAH BURBLE UH BUH DUH FUH" ME FOX AND BINO ALL SAID IN UNISON

DID-DID-DIDNT I DO IT RIGHT?"  
KEYS ASKED SOMEWHAT WHISPERING INTO KING'S EAR  
ACTUALLY THAT MEANS THEY LOVED IT"

KING EXSPLAINED  
THANKS FOXIE I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT"  
WELL YEAH I LIKE IT BUT I DIDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT I WOULD NEVER SAY WHAT JUST SAID THAT WAY I WOULD SAY WOW KEYS YOU WERE GREAT  
BUT WOULD NEVER SAY UH BUH DUH FUH" YOU SAID ABA UGAH BURBLE UH BUH DUH FUH" KING SAID TEASINGLY THE POINT IS I SAY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL WHEN I THINK A GIRL LOOKS BEAUTIFUL" ACHEM MSS KEYBOARD BIGGLESTAR YOU LOOK.. BEAUTIFUL" THEY BOTH SAID


	3. CUTE NICK NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH GET'S HER NICK NAME IN THIS CHAPTER

PEANUT'S/COURAGE'S P.O.V.

THERE WAS ANOTHER LONG AWKWARD SILENCE  
EVERYBODY'S EYES SHRANK IN SHOCK  
WHILE ME AND GRAPE BOTH EXCHANGED LOOKS  
WHILE HE AND THE GIRL SIAMESE CAT  
JUST STARED AT EACHOTHER  
HUH BIGGLESTAR?"  
SHE ASKED HIM CONFUSED

UH BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'RE A GIRL  
AND YOU SOUND LIKE STARFIRE"

HMM GOOD POINT"

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT GIRL BIGGLESWORTH?"  
KING ASKED TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HER  
I KINDA LIKE IT"  
SHE SAID ATTEMPTING TO HIDE HER BLUSHING

ACHEM BACK TO BUSINESS OK NOW WE JUST HAVE FIGURE OUT WHAT THIER HENSHIN SEQUENCE SHOULD BE" WHAT ABOUT THIER HENSHIN PHRASE?" WE ALREADY HAVE ONE"

COURAGE CARTOONS CARTOONS SUIT UP" EH SUIT UP?" THAT'S WHAT DEEDEE SAID AFTER SHE FOUND OUT SHE ACCEDENTLY TELAPORTED DEXTER INTO OUTER SPACE" WHOA" ACTUALLY IT'S OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" RYAN SAID OHHH....OOOOOOOOOOOOOH" I LIKE IT LET'S GO WITH THAT" PEANUT SAID AFTER THINKING IT OVER WELL NOW THAT THAT IS SETTLED I'M GOING HOME SEE YA" MAX SAID HEADING FOR THE DOOR BUT JEFF HELD THE DOOR CLOSED WITH HIS FOOT OH NO YOU DON'T MAX WE'RE STAYING UNTIL I SAY WHEN WE LEAVE" MAX JUST SIGHED IN ANNOYANCE WALKING BACK OVER TO HIS SEAT SITTING DOWN FOLDING HIS ARM'S AND CROSSING HIS LEGS POUTING ALL WHO AGREE SAY AYE" AYE" EVERYONE IN THE ROOM SAID ALL WHO APPOSE SAY NEIGH" THEN IT'S SETTLED WE GO WITH SUIT UP FOR THIER HENSHIN PHRASE" A FEW HOURS LATER THE MEETING WAS FINNALY OVER MAX LET OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF FINNALY HE SAID GETTING UP AND WALKED OUT THE DOOR LATER THAT NIGHT ME AND GRAPE WERE IN MY ROOM ME FIDO GRAPE MAX AND SABRINA WERE ALL IN MY ROOM CREATING A SCENE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER WE DECIDED TO DO A IMAGINATE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER FIDO WAS TOM OK THE SCENE TOM IS 1 MINUTE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND HE ALMOST FORGETS HIS LUNCH" AND I WAS CAST AS COURAGE OK PEANUT COURAGE IS BY THE LOCKER PUTTING HIS STUFF AWAY AND SEES TOM RUNNING PAST YOU YOU LOOK AT HIM WITH A WHAT'S WITH HIM LOOK OF CONFUSION BEFORE YOU CLOSE YOUR LOCKER AND HEAD TO CLASS OK" ALRIGHT WHEN EVER YOU TWO ARE READY" MOM SAID DESCRIBING THE SCENE HI MY NAME'S THOMAS CAT I'M 13 YEARS OLD AND TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL AND OF COURSE MAX WAS CASTED AS BUTCH TSK TSK TSK WHAT A SHAME YOU'RE LATE" OH SHUT UP BABABABARA ANN" I SAID SPRINGING BACK UP TO MY FEET SO UH WHICH CARTOON CHARACTER'S ARE GOING TO BE THE TEACHER'S?" UH WEEEEEEEEEE DON'T KNOW"’

WHAT ABOUT THE LOONEY TOONS CHARACTERS?"  
UHH ACTUALLY WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO A CROSSOVER UNTIL LATER"  
FIDO SAID SCRATCHING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD WELL DON'T WORRY I'M SURE YOU'LL THINK OF SOMETHING TOMMOROW" BUT FOR RIGHT NOW IT'S BED TIME" DAD SAID HANDS AT HIS SIDE HEY MOM DAD CAN WE MOVE MY BED INTO PEANUT'S ROOM JUST FOR THE STORY ARC?"


	4. Chapter 4

GRAPE'S P.O.V.  
AFTER THEY LEFT I PLACED MY BED NEXT TO HIS  
AND WENT TO SLEEP PURRING HAPPILY  
THE NEXT DAY AFTER BREAKFAST WE RESUMED


End file.
